dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience
Experience is essential to playing Day R. It is what lets you level up, unlock crafting recipes and perks. Obtaining Experience can be obtained a few different ways- Combat: You can gain experience by defeating enemies, the participants that were present at the beginning of the fight are the ones taken in account when calculating how much experience a fight will give, for example if your pet dies in the battle, it will still receive the exp after the fight, in the same way if the battle starts with 3 wolves and there is a cave with a bear that you can wake up, you'll have to defeat 3 wolves and 1 bear but only will get experience for the three initial wolves even though your going to get a bear carcasss at the end of the fight. Enemies now give a fixed amount of experience for each enemy of a kind. below is a table with some information about it. Note that when fighting with Pets, experience from battles alone is divided evenly between you and any pets that were in the fight. Missions: Experience is gained for completing quests. See assorted pages such as Soap Quest. Exp differs depending on the quest. Crafting: Experience is gained by crafting items. Different items give different amounts of exp. With a few exceptions, you only gain exp for crafting the '''last items unlocked. '''For example: you are level 12. you get experience for crafting Bicycle, Raft, Drying rack, etc. You do not get this experience once you reach level 14. Now, you only get experience for crafting level 14 items. As said before, there are exceptions, these being cars. Crafting these at any point after they are unlocked gives you experience. (Motorcycle is included in this). Shop: Direct Experience and boosts can be bought in the shop: Instant Experience( ): * Instant experience. Costs 400 . Gives 100 experience and can only be bought a maximum of 5 times. 1 Day Boost( ): * Doubles experience gain for 1 day. Costs 400 and can be bought infinitely. 3 Day Boost( ): * Doubles experience gain for 3 days. Costs 1,099 and can be bought infinitely. 7 Day Boost( ): * Doubles experience gain for 7 days. Costs 2,490 and can be bought infinitely. Dusty Books: You earn 50 Experience form reading 'Dusty Books'. These take 3 hours to read and cost 25 energy after finishing the book. Other: Experience can also be earned in a few other ways: Disassembling cars, opening doors (when searching buildings), Completely looting a location. Levels- crafting recipes Different crafting recipes are unlocked as you level up. Some, you start off with at level 1. Others, you have to get up to level 100 to be able to craft them. Note that cooking does not require you to be a certain level. Level 1: * Hut * Fire * Torch * Clean water * Sterile bandage Level 3: * Handmade spear-(?) research points * Flint axe- 1 research point * Flint knife- 1 research point * Flint and steel- 1(?) research point * Dust mask- 1 research point Level 5: * Standard crossbow- 2 research points * Crossbow bolt- 1 research point * Makarov handgun- 2 research points * Activated charcoal- 1 research point Level 7: * Handmade needle- 1 research point * Cloth- 1 research point * Handmade clothes- 3 research points * Bone glue- 2 research points Level 10: * Bicycle- 3 research points * Bicycle with cart- 1 research point * Handmade Raft- 1 research point * Handmade fishing rod- 1 research point * Drying Rack- 1 research point Level 14: * Handmade Pistol- 3 research points * Lead bullets- 1 research point * Gunpowder- 1 research point * Charcoal pile(burning)-2 research points Level 18: * Improved crossbow- 3 research points * Homemade respirator- 3 research points * Knapsack- 3 research points * Detoxifying Potion- 2 research points * Energizing Potion- 2(?) research points * Alcohol- 1 research point Level 22: * Soap- 2 research points * Molotov Cocktail- 3 research points * Fat- 2 research points * Tin Can Candle- 2 research points * Smoked Fatback- 1 research point Level 26: * PPS-43- 3 research points * Gunpowder Grenade- 3 research points * Motorized Cart- 3 research points * Motorized Raft- 1 research point * Healing Salve- 2 research points Levels- perks Perks are unlocked starting at level 10, and you get one perk each time you level up. Normal players get a choice of 3 perks, and premium players can choose from 5. You can have a max of 91 perks. Trivia The levels system replaced the different skills such as Cooking Skill, Sewing skill, Blacksmithing skill, and so on. They were all combined and this resulted in the level system, where experience is universal- it no longer goes to individual skills. All previous skill books(which gave 100 experience for their respective skill) are know known as 'Dusty Books'. Category:Skills